User talk:Mabin Maranwae
Please remember to use the preview button, and welcome — Skuld 11:12, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :Hi and welcome to the wiki. When making edits, you should use the 'Show preview' button instead of the 'Save page' button to see what your edits look like. Also, use the 'minor edit' checkbox for edits on your user page. -- 11:13, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Thanks a lot guys, sorry I didn't preview first. Skuld, are you always on? You're everywhere on the Wiki... XD.Mabin Maranwae :Also do not forget to sign your comments on talk pages, doing so will let users know who contributed the comment and when. To sign a comment simply type ~~~~ or click the signature button in the edit bar above. For more information about signatures you may reference the essay here Project:Sign your comments. Welcome to the wiki, the build you submitted is an interesting concept and I look forward to trying it out. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 15:59, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Use of the 500 edit filter on recentchanges lets me see all if I go on in the morning and afternoon :p Big brother is watching! — Skuld 12:49, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :OMG! O.O *teh uber gasp* :...*eyes TV warily* >.> AHHHH! SKULD'S WATCHING ME! *kicks TV* (^_^)Mabin Maranwae 12:50, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::-> TV kicks back — Skuld 12:53, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::*OWWWWWWWW* THAT'S IT! *gets 20 guage* BAM! >8) That's that... Mabin Maranwae 12:53, 17 July 2006 (CDT) vs we're having techical problems that are affecting the template. all this will go away once those issued are fixed. please don't change this anywhere else. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:47, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :OHHHHHHHHH... sorry. I wasn't aware of that, I'l go change that back. Mabin Maranwae 12:48, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)